Paperwork
by writer2death
Summary: Captain Kisuke Urahara has his eyes on one of his subordiantes. The trick is convincing her to put down her pen and pick up his... you got it. Set in "Turn Back The Pendulum" Arc. Lemon! KisukeXOC One-shot.


"Oh Yuiiiiinaaaa! Yuina!"

Yuina sighed and ignored the calls. She continued writing the reports on that days research projects.

"Hey! Yuina!"

She uttered a small groan and rolled her eyes. "I'm not listening…" she hummed. Her pen continued to dance over the paper. After a few seconds, she paused. _'He stopped,'_ she thought. Shrugging, she went on with her work, hoping he just gave up on her.

Suddenly, she felt something tugging her hair repeatedly. "Really?" she asked, allowing them to pull her head back so she could see the culprit's face. "Captain, I'm kind of busy."

Kisuke Urahara smiled down at her. "You should stop for the night. It's late and I know you're probably tired."

"I want to finish these reports before I leave while everything is still fresh on my mind," she explained. She took his hand and pried his fingers out of her hair then sat back up straight. "But if you want to leave, I don't mind staying here alone." She looked through some papers on the edge of her desk. "Hiyori and Mayuri did leave, right? I haven't heard them arguing in a while."

He laughed. "Yeah, the left quite a while ago. It's been just you and me for some time now." He bent down right by her ear. "We're all alone," he whispered. Just as he was about to put his hands on her shoulders, she backed her chair up into him. "Oof! Ow…"

She stood up and stepped out from behind her desk. "Maybe I should leave," she said, grabbing a bunch of files. "I'll just finish these in my room. Goodnight Captain." She walked past him as he rubbed his gut in pain. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Yuina made it outside and sighed in relief. _'Maybe he's not going to follow me,'_ she thought happily.

"Wait for me Yuina!" She sighed and slumped a little as she walked. He ran, his shoes clicking loudly, and caught up with her. "I have a question for you."

"Yes Captain?"

He got in front of her and walked backwards. "Don't you want my reports from yesterday to file? I know you're very fickle about paperwork."

She squinted at him, starting to get irritated. "I am _not_ fickle. And yes, I would like them as soon as possible."

A grin spread across his face. "They're in my room," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Wanna come get them?"

"They can wait." She turned the corner just as he fell back off the walkway and into the grass. "I'll see you tomorrow, sir." He was quickly up and following her again, making her moan in aggravation once again. "Sir, the Captain's quarters are the other way."

"Exactly!" He took her arm and flung her over his shoulder. The shock made her drop the files in her arms and the papers in them spilled out everywhere. "So you're going the wrong way! To my room!" he cheered, flash stepping away.

"Captain Ura-!" He cut of her protest by putting his hand over her mouth. In no time, they were in front of his door. He set her down and grinned at her. She straightened her Soul Reaper kimono out and glared at him. "I think I liked you better when you were awkward."

He pointed to himself. "Me? Awkward?" He scoffed and opened the door. "Never." he said, motioning for her to go in.

After a sigh of defeat, she stepped inside the dark room. "Ok, so where is your report?" she asked.

"On my desk," he told her.

The door shut and it was pitch black. She blinked a couple times, trying to make her eyes adjust to the new darkness. "Captain, I can't-."

"I'm looking for my light. Give me a second." She heard him rustling through his room. "My desk should be to your left if you haven't turned around since you stepped in. Just feel around."

She sighed. _'I don't want to play games…'_ she complained in her mind. Never the less, she took a step to the left, her arms out in front of her, looking for something resembling a work desk. _'I want to get back to my room and finish my wo-.'_ Her legs hit something and she tripped, falling on her hands and knees on something soft.

"My, my…" She heard Kisuke's footsteps stop directly behind her. "That doesn't look like my desk." She turned and sat and managed to make out his face and the frame of his body. "In fact," he smirked, "that looks more like my bed."

He leaned over her, forcing her to move back to get away from him, and placed his hands on either side of her on the bed. One knee placed itself between her legs and the other on the outside. "Um, Captain," she murmured, looking away and scooting back, "I think I should be going." She pulled her knees together and up to her chest. "I have paperwork to do."

He followed her until her back hit the wall and there was no where left to go. "But I want you to stay," he pouted. He put one hand on her knee and the other on her cheek. "Don't make me order you, Yuina." He leaned in and left a soft kiss on her jaw line. "That actually sounds fun," he mused.

"Ca-." He put a finger over her lips to stop her protests.

The hand on her knee slid between the two of them and pulled them apart. He crawled between her legs, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her against him. "Yuina?"

She swallowed nervously, unable to resist. "Yes Captain?" she whispered, her voice slightly shaky. He was so close to her that when he licked his lips, the tip of his tongue grazed hers.

"I order you to kiss me." His breath blew across her lips and she shivered.

'_This isn't happening,'_ she thought. _'What do I do? Do I stay professional?'_ He tightened his hold on her, pulling her practically on his lap. _'Or do I do give in to my urges?'_

"I gave you an order Yuina." His hand found her hair again, this time more gently than when at her desk. "Kiss me," he repeated.

'_What the hell? Why not?'_ Hesitantly, she put her hands on his shoulders and shut her eyes. All she had to do was nod her head up just a tiny bit and suddenly, her lips were on his.

It started out tender and slow. His kisses were soft, keeping pace with how she wanted it. He would have scared her off if he was too aggressive from the start. But eventually, he pushed hard. His teeth nipped at her lips. His tongue slipped in and out of her mouth. His hand pushed up her front, all the way to her neck, gripping the nap of it.

He broke away from her. "Lay down," he said, his breath just as ragged as hers. She obeyed without a word, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled a cocky smile. "You're getting better at taking orders from me Yuina. I'm impressed." He untied her sash, pulled her soul reaper uniform down and apart and grinned. "Very impressed."

She blushed and turned her head away. "Captain…"

He chuckled and kissed her neck in the space she opened up to him unintentionally. He bit down and sucked on her skin between his teeth. One of his hands slipped inside the open kimono and squeezed her bare waist. He pressed his hips into her, grinding hard and causing her to moan. Her arms around him tightened and she pressed her body into his. He grabbed onto one her of legs and hooked it around his waist, pushing even harder against her and biting down at the same time.

She let out a gasp and another moan as his mouth made it's way down her throat, her chest, between her breasts, and down to her stomach. He looked up at her and gave her a smirk before his fingers crept past her pant line and started to pull both her pants and her underwear. After they were securely off and she was in nothing, he kissed all the way from her leg up to her lips again, lingering after he reached them.

"Captain?" she asked between his kisses. He moaned in response, nibbling on her entire upper body while finishing taking off the top of her uniform which he so foolishly missed. He slid it off her arms and tossed it aside distractedly. "I'm not sure this is a good idea," she breathed.

Kisuke didn't stop. In fact, he bit her shoulder even rougher than before, laughing as she jolted a bit. "Yes you are," he replied. He looked at her. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have started to pull my clothes off."

She frowned questioningly and looked past his face at her hands. She hadn't even noticed that she had been tugging on the garments and that they were almost half way off. His hair had evidence of her hands grabbing at it and if she saw correctly (which was kind of hard without light), she was sure there were nail marks in his shoulders.

"Stop thinking so much," he said, sliding his hands up and down her entire body. "Just go with it, ok?"

Her attitude changed after that and she hurriedly tore his kimono off and finally kissed back with some passion. He helped her with the rest, all the while ravaging her body with his hands and her mouth with his tongue. It was like he couldn't get enough of touching her. One of his fingers rubbed and played with her and she held him closer. He slipped it inside her and moved it around. Her nails raked into his shoulders as he pushed another finger in and she made a soft, high pitched noise resembling a squeak.

"Oh, Captain…" She kissed him over and over, gasping between each one. She shut her eyes tight and threw her head back in the pillow in ecstasy. He took advantage of her exposed neck and locked his teeth on the front of her throat. She bit her lip as her hands rubbed his back to his neck and into his hair. His fingers twisted and turned inside of her. He hooked them into her wall and hit her spot. He pressed against it and she gasped and moaned, pulling his head up to hers to lock onto his lips with her own.

He nipped at her bottom lip as his fingers slipped out, massaging her once more before caressing her side roughly. His arms wrapped around her between her back and the bed and lifted her up while she also pulled herself up by his shoulders. Her uppers arms rested on his shoulders as one hand found its way to his hair while the other just wrapped around him, keeping their bare bodies against each other. She felt his hard sex organ rub against her as she ground her hips into him. He moaned loudly into her mouth and she couldn't help but smile, satisfied with his response. He somehow managed to squeezed his hand between their tightly pressed together bodies and found her breast, kneading it roughly. His other hand, the arm still holding her securely around the waist, dug into her side. She jumped forward in surprise. Kisuke fell back and she landed on top of him, straddling him still.

The fall didn't throw them off one bit though. In fact, this new change of positions gave her an idea. She sat up straight. He went to follow her but she placed a hand on his chest and kept him down. He gave her a questioning look and Yuina just bit her lip and smiled. Her hand trailed down his body, fingers tracing over every one of his abs, as she made her way down.

She took his erection in her hand and gave it a nice, long lick from bottom to top. He shuddered as the moister left behind went from warm to cool. Her lips slipped over the tip and then back. Her tongue flicked across it. One of her nails lightly raked down the whole thing.

"Tease," he gasped, gripping the bed sheets in one hand and her hair in the other. She put about half of his hardness in her mouth and purred in laughter. He moaned and tightened his hold on her hair, pushing her down the rest of the way. She squeaked in surprise and her voice vibrated his member. She allowed him to control her movements by her hair, making her bob up and down on his shaft. She moaned, knowing full and well that her voice would cause him to feel those vibrations again. He throbbed in her mouth and emitted a long groan of pleasure.

He lost control of his muscles and yanked her up. He pushed her on her back, threw her legs around his waist and squeezed her wrists tightly to the bed. His lips crushed hers one last time before he jammed into her hard and completely. She made what sounded like a mixture of a gasp, a moan and a scream all tied into one. He gave her a short amount of time to adjust then kissed her cheek and said, "I can tell it's been a while, but you're fine," before pulling back and thrusting back in, just as hard.

Her legs tightened around him as he sped up. His grunts and moans fell into sync with hers. He released her wrists, placing one hand on the bed next to her and the other on her shoulder, using it as leverage to push her down with each pulse inside to allow him further access and causing her voice to grow louder. Her hands flew to his back and her nails clawed into his skin.

He stopped his movements and she opened her eyes and gave him a curious look. "What's wrong?" she asked as he answered with his actions. Like lightening, he grabbed one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder at the knee, forcing her to move her hands from his back to the back of his neck. With his hands back on the bed for support, he resumed his strokes. The new position let him go deeper and he hit her spot, making her cry out.

Yuina moved her hands to his biceps, clutching them and digging her nails into them. "Yuina, that hurts," he groaned, slowing down a bit.

Just as she was about to remove her nails from his flesh, she stopped and grinned. She let go of one arm only to wrap hers around his neck and pull him down to her. "You're fine," she breathed raggedly, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He rolled his eyes and gave her one hard pound after another. She screamed in pleasured pain as he smirked in triumph. "Say my name, Yuina," he demanded, feeling her walls tighten as she neared the end.

"Captain…" she choked out.

"No." He went down on his elbows, forcing her leg on his shoulder down so their sweat soaked bodies were pressed together. "I've never heard my name come from your lips," he purred in her ear. His teeth nipped at the lobe and he continued with, "I want you to say it."

She felt her body shake in anticipation. Her gasps got louder and closer together as she neared the end. "I-! Oh, god!"

Kisuke shut his eyes, trying to hold out on his release until her could hear her scream for him. "Come on! I order your to say my name now!"

Both of their muscles tightened up and she grasped his body and arched her back. "Kisuke!" she cried.

At the sound of his name, he burst inside her, unable to contain himself any longer. She dropped her legs on the bed and loosened her grip on him considerably. His head fell next to hers on the pillow as he panted for breath. "My god…" He placed tender kisses on her cheek, down her jaw line, across her throat, up the other side of her neck, on her other cheek and finally to her lips. He smiled at her, brushing her now wild hair out of her face. She was still catching her breath, her eyes closed lightly and her face flushed. He snickered. "Are you ok, Yuina?"

She nodded, but otherwise, didn't change anything. He rolled off of her and laid on his side. Finally, she peeked her eyes open and ran her fingers through her hair to evaluate how many knots were there. Kisuke lightly grazed her stomach with his finger tips and she turned her head to him. "Um…" She hesitated, then sat up. "I think I should go."

He put his hand on top of hers on the bed and sat up behind her. "You don't have to go," he cooed. He pulled her hair to the side over her shoulder and kissed the other one. "In fact, I'd prefer it if you stayed." He encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "Just sleep here tonight." He brushed his cheek against hers and then kissed it.

She stared ahead of her, her mind swirling. "Captain, I-."

"Ah, ah, ah." He moved her chin towards him with his thumb and gave her a superior look. "When we're alone like this, call me Kisuke." He kissed her lips and she couldn't help but kiss back. When they stopped, neither of them pulled too far apart or opened their eyes. "And I insist you stay."

'_There's going to be more of this?' _she thought, 's breath came nervously ragged. "Ok," she whispered.

He smiled, kissed her once more, and pulled her back down on the bed with him. He tucked his blanket around the both of them and squeezed her close to him. She adjusted slightly, cuddling into him and the bed. _'So much for getting paperwork done.'_ She laid there awkwardly in his arms.

He sighed and his cool breath tickled her shoulder. "Relax," he murmured in her ear. He pecked the back of her neck. "You'll never fall asleep if you're so tense." He started to play with her hair, running it through his fingers gently. "Just relax your muscles, steady your breathing, calm your nerves… Don't think about anything. Just sleep." She melted into him and he looked down at her, smiling. "Better?" he asked, continuing to pet her hair.

"Yes," she mumbled, her mind at easy. She started to drift off. _'This wasn't so bad,'_ she thought. "Goodnight… Kisuke."

He paused and just stared at her. Then a sly grin spread over his lips as he resumed stroking her hair. "Goodnight Yuina."


End file.
